Automotive vehicles include an array of engine components that are fed a supply of engine oil for lubrication. Such components include bearings, cam phasers, chain oilers, chain tensioners, as well as other hydraulic components. A single oil pump and single oil circuit are used to provide oil to all such components. Accordingly, the oil pressure and flow rate within the circuit are maintained at levels suitable to meet or exceed the minimum requirements of the component or components that require the highest flow rate and the highest pressure.